


The one where Danno eats the wrong piece of cream cake

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best time for a cargument about very weird things is always after lunch.</p><p>Word of the day: thaumaturgy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Danno eats the wrong piece of cream cake

**Author's Note:**

> I did my very best, but I'm a non-native english speaker. I hope you enjoy. Let me know, if there a mistakes. Thanks a lot. It's not beta'd.

“Can hardly believe what I witnessed right now”, Steve says, when he drives the Camaro back to headquarter.  
“What?”, Danny replies and have a look around, searching for the spectacularly thing Steve apparently discovered.  
“Nothing out there. At the diner. It was a kind of thaumaturgy you did, a wonder or a miracle, dunno.”  
“You’ve seen a miracle at the diner and didn’t tell me?”  
“You were part of this miracle, Danno. That’s the point.”  
“I was part of… Are you sure your mushrooms were okay? Feel good, babe?”  
“I’m very good, thanks. I’m wondering if you are. I’m waiting for you to start steaming. Or to dissolve into dust… But you didn’t so far. It’s a miracle.”  
“What? What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Did you enjoy your dessert, Danno?”  
“Yes. It was delicious. Wanna ask for the recipe and bake it for me next sunday, babe?”  
“Oh, no, I’m not suicidal, Danno. It was a cream cake, right?”  
“Yes. A piece of cream cake.”  
“A cream cake with puréed pineapple. Did you know that?”  
“What? It was a pineapple cream cake? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wanna be witness of a miracle just once in my lifetime, you know?”  
“I hate you. I hate you so much.”


End file.
